Collector
by VintagexBeau
Summary: Holiday seasons just became more dangerous! The Breaker is plagued with a visiting creature during the holidays to use and toy with him into doing its bidding. But just how long can this thing keep Horace in check?


A/N: Halloween has come and now **long** gone, so this story it a little (**A LOT**) late, what am I to say. Sorry. I was to busy to finished up this lovely One-Shot before my 2nd favorite holiday jumped on me by surprise. But anyways, enjoy and review.

13 Ghosts are copyrighted to their rightful owners. & more than likely this will not be a one-shot, I'm liking how this story is forming in my head.

**--**

**All Hallows Massacre.**

**--**

It's the night of Halloween, the only day in the whole year when parents think it's acceptable for their children to knock on strangers doors and ask for, possibly, tainted candy and other sugar filled treats. But its all and well, since those adorable (at times) children make up for the fact that they are disobeying their parents strict rule of _"No taking candy from strangers."_

"Aren't they just adorable," she whispers into the air, planting her sweet smile on her face as a pair of twins, no older than five, walk past her in their predictable devil vs. angel costume. Following the fading couple, she cocked her head to the side and looked at her companion of the night; Horace "Breaker" Mahoney. A smirk appeared on the brunettes angelic face, "Aw, don't look for gloomy Mr. Mahoney...you're making me regret spending the best night in the world, well...next to Christmas of course, with you."

Horace glared down at the girl, he was still irritated at the fact that she had found him and that she wouldn't answer his questions. The most important ones being; how she could see him, why she was looking for him and why she wouldn't leave. She had shown up out of nowhere two weeks ago, giving no explanation as to why she had all of a sudden drop by **his** junkyard, and only stating her name; Abigail Georgie. 'Call me Abby for short' she said, openly criticized the appearance of Horace's junkyard, his home. Imaging his surprise when he learned he couldn't touch her; his ghostly grasp would simply go right through her, making it impossible for him to forcefully, and destructively, dispose of her himself.

Her gaze had moved away from the giant and back to the small children, trick-or-treating while the sun was setting as to avoid being out at night; Horace tightened his grip against the chain link fence he and Abby were observing by. The sudden noise of metal cracking caused attention from curious parents to glance over at the teen-looking girl, who in return gave a puzzled look. Horace leered as Abby tried to play off the strange scene, parents giving suspicious glares and ushering their offspring's away from the pair. Unseen by the parents, Abigail glared right back at the parents and whispered "Their kids ugly anyways..." underneath her breath making Horace the only one to hear.

After a few minutes of silence, Abby spoke up, "I'm bored."

No response.

"...let's cause mayhem, that's always fun." She clapped her hands together, silently looking back at Horace with a childish smile spread across her lips.

Once again, no response from the spirit.

She glared and crossed her arms across her chest, "Poo, you're no fun. Fine. Be a stump for all I care."

There was no sign of interest in his face as he continued to stare off into nothingness.

Abby glared at the giant man, here she was trying to spend some of her free time with the guy to give him company for the night...and all he did was stand there like a stump! 'I've wasted enough time trying to be nice,' she thought her features forming a darker attitude.

Leaning away from the fence, Abby turned her full body towards Horace and continued with her menacing glare, "Listen buddy, there's a reason I came looking for you, especially so close to Halloween, and that reason is that I need bodies!" she paused slightly, "No. Not bodies, I need _souls_ and lots of them. Don't think you can just ignore me and I'll just leave, nothing is that simple...not even in death. I've been in this business long before you, or your dad or your dad's dad, were ever born. I've been keeping an eye on you since you were freed from that stupid glasshouse..." she noticed the anger and surprise on his face, "...Yes I know about that. That idiot that helped catch you really lets his mouth run when he gets drunk. I also saw what you did to him in the house, quick and swift, just what I need for my line of work."

Horace looked over the girl, who claimed to be over 100 years old; she wasn't exactly short, possibly 5'8, couldn't have weighed more than 150, dark brown, almost black, hair, slightly pale completion, over all she looked like just another stupid teenager of the era. A white jacket hid her upper figure, blue jeans that were tight fitted and plain white shoes...she had to be faking the entire thing. Horace glared, "What are you and prove it, then we'll see."

A dark smirk appeared on her face, "Mister, you have no clue who, or what, you're starting to piss off." As she moved away from their standing ground, Abigail began to revile her story to Horace. "I am a soul collector, salvager in short terms, brought upon to earth in order to capture the souls of sinful humans. Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride and Lust;if the human has done none of there, then their souls are untouchable. A real pain in the ass sometimes," Abigail muttered, gripping her hands into tight fists. "But nothing to worry about in these day in age, sins are being made every second giving me the perfect world to finish my debt."

'Debt?' Horace thought following behind the young woman.

"Yes, debt." She quickly continued, "I work for the guy downstairs, seems like he liked the record I was starting to pile up at such a young age. The deal is that if I manage to bag in 100,000,000 souls by the end of the century I have a free card. I'll be sin free." Horace noticed a hopeful glint in the girls eyes, but as quickly as it appeared it had vanished; "As for proving my actuality, you'll have to wait until nightfall when all the sinful children are out at play and free for the picking."

Horace watched the moving people before his eyes, "What's wrong with these."

"These people in the light," she pointed at a random mother, father and child, "Although the adults might be sinners, I have a moral code..." Abby paused for a second, watching for any reaction on the giants face, "I'd rather not have the constant guilt nagging at me for leaving a helpless child without its parents." Once again she pause and watched the family laugh together, almost as if lost in a long forgotten memory.

An awkward silence passed by both spiritual creatures.

**--**

It had been a long two hours of waiting by the same chain-linked fence, neither creature saying a word to each other, lost in ones own private thoughts. She had vanished for only a few minutes, while their wait, to change into a perverse costume; Alice in Wonderland, decorated with splatters of blood and rips in specific places. As she brushed a ruffle from her exposed dim blue dress, she side glanced at the man beside her, "Still so quiet...is there anything you'd like to know before we begin?"

Although he made no facial features through her little speech of claiming to be what she was; Horace was more than curious to learn more about the femme creature by his side. He was interested in how much damage an innocent looking girl could cause in her, possibly, short life-span. How the devils help could still hinder a speck of humility in their forever tormented soul. Along with, what was more important to himself than anything else, how could she easily trust him, The Breaker.

Abigail arched an eyebrow and gave Horace a questioning look, "Well, Mr.?" He continued to examine the strange girl; Abby sighed, clapping her hands together and allowing a devious grin to spread across her face. "We are ready. To be captivated and amazed beyond belief!" She turned her back to the apparition and eyed the heard of older teenagers that were starting to gather out in the cold October streets. Pointing to her first nights target, she announced their sins to Horace, "Both females are lust, the blond haired boy is greed, the brown haired boy is envy..." she stopped and stared openly at the last remaining boy. "That one," she started frowning now, "is pure. I can't touch him, so...can you kill him for me?"

Abby waited patiently for the giant to give a signal of agreement; he seemed to be studying the boy in question, a scowl appeared on his features, and his dead eyes laid back upon her. She cocked her head to the side and gave him the 'well?' look, crossing her arms in front of her chest. A simple nod was given back, no words spoken, just a nod; agreed. A smile made its way to her face, as she walked away from Horace towards the group of teenagers talking amongst themselves.

Horace stood dumbfounded, this girl had spellbound him into agreeing to aid her in the massacre of the youth of today and he wasn't disgusted by himself. On the contrary, he was anticipating the killing spree, it had been far to long since he killed anyone...almost a whole three months, since he had been released from the glass prison. The sound of spilling fresh blood helped him into agreeing. Now he stood and watched as the girl worked her black magic with the group of six, pointing his direction but knowing all the well that their human eyes could not see him. It didn't take her long to gain their trust as they followed her to the junkyard, to **his** junkyard.

He grinned darkly.

**--**

He could hear her laughing echoing in the vast junkyard, mixed with her laughter were the giggling of other females and loud yelling from males. Horace hated waiting, almost as much as he hated having to take orders. She would glance over at him a few times, a fake smile on her face for the company; her eyes telling him to wait just a little longer. They would have to split up first before the killing could begin. Horace didn't have to wait long.

"Let's go..." whispered one of the girls to the blond boy planting a kiss on his neck. Although the rest of the group were to busy with their of illegal activities, the couples movements didn't go unnoticed by Abigail; she smirked and looked over at Horace. To her surprise...he was gone.

'Shit!' Abby thought looking around the junkyard, 'Great. Fine, I'll do this by my self...but...' her eyes stopped at the innocent soul, who was busy laughing with the remaining girl. 'No problem...I'll just seduce him and then he'll be a sinner.' She smiled to herself, mentally patting herself on the back for a great back up plan.

Standing from her seat, she made her way to the non-sinner and gave him a sweet smile, taking a seat next to him. Screams engulfed the junkyard, frightening everyone, but Abigail, their bodies forced them to stand, each looking around the junkyard trying to figure out where the screams came from. They didn't have to wait long as the blond boy came back running towards them, blood stained his shirt and he was babbling incoherently. The wind began to pick up and piles of decomposed cars began to sway, giving the horrific impression that they were about to fall. Abby mused quietly to herself as the human around her began their usual panicked frenzy, a flick of her wrist triggered the falling of a towering pile of ruble. She stood nonchalantly and formed her face into the most believable fear she could muster, yelling out, "Look out!"

To her sadistic delight, the human did as she had expected them to do; pause, look at her for a second, look away from her to where she was pointing, and stare in shock. Aside from the building pressure on her marking hard, she watched satisfied with the fear that was spreading across their faces and body. Their screams came to a stop as the pile of cars crushed them all, the night turned hauntingly quiet.

Moving quietly she searched for the remains of her victims to mark them as her kills; standing away from her masterpiece, she felt eyes burning into her back. "Wasn't that just to die for?" she giggled turning to face Horace. He looked angry...no more than angry, he looked down right dangerous. "Ugh, what now." Abby huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "...you got to kill, no? Hell from the looks of it you had more fun than I did."

Horace continued his dark glare on the smaller creature in front of him.

Abby over looked The Breaker's handwork; his his left hand was a dismembered arm, while in his right hand he held the decapitated head of the, formally living, girl she had seen leave with the blond boy. She walked towards Horace, slowly and carefully, watching his movements undeniably aware of the damage he could inflict on her in her current weakened state. Abigail held out her hand to Horace, "Hand over that hand you have there and I'll be out of your hair."

Horace though for a second, he would finally be rid of the pestering female he was trapped with for the last two weeks and only for the slowly rotting detached arm of the hussy he had disposed of. "Forever."

Abigail dropped her hand and stared bored, thinking to herself, 'This guy isn't as dumb as the rest of them were.' She sighed quietly and thought over the statement, but swiftly moved towards her target, the hand in Horace's grasp, long enough for her to mark it. Horace, completely forgetting that it was fruitless to try and grab her, made his own attempt at grabbing her; she tensed as Horace's hand held onto her. Mahoney was in shock as the sensation of feeling warmth around his cold hand filled his mind; Abigail noticed his surprise expression and took it as her chance to escape. Pulling her arm away from his grasp, she pulled his still shock induced body down towards her small frame whispering, "I'll be seeing you next holiday." leaving Horace with a peak on the cheek.

--

Reviews are cool. : )


End file.
